


Tsukishima Headcanons!

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, fluffy headcanons, pure fluff, salty bean pole indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: ya girl woke up with some Tsukishima love this week so here are some random headcanons i thought of today! enjoy!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Tsukishima Headcanons!

  


_(Not my gif, creds to the original creator!!)_

  * The first time he hears you sing he is bright fricken red
  * He loves music, we knew this
  * But despite listening to countless songs, having numerous albums and playlists saved for different situations
  * Nothing
  * AND I MEAN NOTHING
  * Had ever come close to sounding like heaven like you did just then
  * He wasn’t even fully sure what song you were playing
  * He had heard you hum it before so he assumed it was something you liked
  * So of course this sneaky bitch is gonna record you while also pretending like he doesn’t give a shit about what’s happening around him
  * You only find out later cause Yamaguchi comes up to you saying your voice is soooo good
  * And you’re like um sir pardon me wtf you talking about
  * Then Yamaguchi proceeds to tell you how Tsukishima had made that recording of your voice both his ringtone and his alarm to wake up to
  * Even tho Tsukishima’s phone was normally on vibrate only, but he had left his ringer on by mistake and Yamaguchi heard it and dIED
  * You go to confront Tsukishima about it and he’s just like “so what, I love you and whatever”
  * But his ears are all red because a) he loves you and he’s still not over the fact that he gets to say that and you _actually_ say it back to him
  * And b) he got caught and it’s embarrassing 😂
  * So yes Tsukishima loves very silently LOL
  * Like how he knows when you’re getting hangry
  * He thinks it’s fucking hilarious, watching this sweet innocent face turn into a fucking demon because she needed to have some pizza in her tum
  * ~~And no I’m not writing this because I’m hangry rn how dare you~~
  * He keeps snacks and shit that you like in his bags or pockets just in case he sees you getting upset
  * But he won’t give them right away because Tsukishima is a certified Asshole
  * “God can you please stop fucking tapping your pencil? How is anyone supposed to focus with you tapping?” You’d say whilst trying to study but like the echoing of that tapping sound? Infuriating
  * He’d just smirk, his mind noting that it’d been way too long since you guys last ate anything and thinking about the bento boxes he had packed just in case
  * “Aw am I bugging you, princess?” He’d say in his annoying ( ~~but like highly attractive??? Somehow???~~ ) fake sympathetic voice, scoffing at you.
  * “I will beat your ass, butthead.”
  * To which he would just laugh and pull out his little bento box for you
  * That’s when you’d realize you were hungry and just annoyingly stuff your face with the food, “I’m still annoyed at you though, Stupid-shima”
  * “Sure you do”
  * 5 seconds later you’re doing a little happy dance because the bento is so good
  * And Tsukishima rolls his eyes but ugh you’re so cute he can’t handle how much he loves you
  * Time skip Tsukishima has this plan that if he ever makes a discovery or gets to name some dinosaur artifact or bone or something, he would name it after you
  * He’s never actually told anyone that but he’s got wastebaskets full of potential scientific-sound names that go with your name
  * I also feel like ????? Time skip Tsukishima???? Might wear a pocket watch? I don’t think he got it himself, you probably did or Yamaguchi did
  * But he keeps a photo of you in there, a photo from your guys’ first date or a pic of you two, or even just a picture that you don’t even know he has
  * (Again Tsukishima is such a sneaky bitch)



Okay okay I think that’s all I got right now but I just needed to put these out there because I am: in love with this salty bean pole 💕

Let me know what you guys think :) always love to hear from you all! <3 


End file.
